Front Page News
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Nick being the sole suspect in Adam's murder is front page news. Together on their private island, Adam and Elle enjoy the read.


Title: Front Page News  
Summary: The Young and the Restless/Heroes crossover. Nick being the sole suspect in Adam's murder is front page news. Together on their private island, Adam and Elle enjoy the read.  
Pairing: Adam Wilson/Elle Bishop, mentions Adam/Sharon  
Characters: Elle, Adam, mentions the Newmans and Hightower  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Through the 5/28/10 ep. of Y&R, none for Heroes  
Word Count: 705  
Disclaimer: The Young and the Restless nor Heroes are owned by me, but by CBS and Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Familiar with one character and not the other? No worries. All you really need to know is that they're two sociopaths with daddy issues who both know a thing or two about imprisonment. Oh, and VM fans would recognize this Adam as a former Neptune Sheriff ;)  
A/N 2: Picks up after "Together We'll Make Our Escape" - however long it's actually been in "show time" since then. You don't have to read it first, but it might help. 

* * *

"And here I thought you saying you were coming out here to read was a euphemism for something," Elle stated when she saw Adam reclining on a beach lounger with a newspaper in his hands.

Adam chuckled as he turned his head to look to his bikini and sarong-clad girlfriend. "Doesn't get better then this, does it?" he asked as he held up the paper for her to see.

"Front page," she mused at the headline that stated Nick Newman was the sole suspect in Adam's murder. "Well look who's getting famous on me. And after his untimely demise at that."

Adam scooted over as much as he could and offered what was left of the lounger to her. Only when she was lying down half beside him, half on him did he lift the paper again.

"I told you I'd get the last laugh." he smirked down at her.

"And I told you I could've fried them all."

"Which would have only given us more problems. Here, now, Victor gets to visit his favorite son in prison for having murdered the son he hates. I've committed the perfect crime and none of them suspect a thing."

"Well I do have one complaint."

"Hightower's son is being well cared for, you know that. Maybe not by his parents, but still."

Elle sighed. "I meant your choice of clothing. I don't mind the hat or sunglasses, but the actual clothes bother me. Who wears pants at the beach? I demand less. Especially since I've pretty much been in a bikini ever since we got here."

"Except for when you've been in less," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "So you're not worried your _wife_ will try to help Nick out of this predicament you've put him in?" she asked as her nimble fingers undid a few buttons of his shirt.

"Ex-wife," he reminded her for what had to be the fiftieth time.

She was gorgeous when she was jealous, but he hoped she would realize she didn't have a reason to be. Yes he had loved Sharon but that still hadn't changed the love he had for Elle. For one thing he had never had to lie to her and she had actually enjoyed hearing about the things he had done. Add to that she was the one who was there with him now. That was all the proof he needed as to who would be the one still standing with him after all of this.

"Anyway, let her try. I'm sure they're all trying to rescue their golden boy, I know for a fact Victor is, says right here he even tried to take the rap until they found that phone I left behind to implicate Nick."

That got a smile out of her as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. She doubted she would ever tire of hearing Sharon was in the past. So what if she had originally left him for the carnival, he was still hers. "And you're still sure a freak electrical storm or lightning storm hitting select parts of Genoa City wouldn't be a better perfect crime?"

"I know you haven't gotten to play in a while and I'm sorry, but trust me, that would be too good for them. They deserve to suffer. I don't have to kill them to kill them. Victor would've had me locked away for life, instead now he gets to see his other son, his favorite son, rot in prison."

"What happens if they do figure it out though? You killing Hightower and the bone marrow and everything?"

Adam only smirked as he laid the paper down and curled an arm around the tiny blonde. "Then you get to have your fun. Just so long as I get to watch."

A wide smile spread over Elle's face as she snuggled yet closer to him on the lounger. Built for one be damned, she wasn't going anywhere even if the thing broke. She had her male counterpart, low rolling waves on their magnificent beach and the promise that she would get to watch the Newmans burn one way or another. She liked her way better, but Adam's had its allure too.

The End


End file.
